


Hit and Run ~ Kakashi Hatake Oneshot

by Aluri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, One night stand ?, Oneshot, Romance, heated touches, naruto - Freeform, ♥
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluri/pseuds/Aluri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurai is a vampire, or half, and she is reaching the stage where she is hungry for a bit more than just a man's blood. Kakashi is in the right time in the right place. <br/>-<br/>“Evening, Kurai.” The smooth voice reached my ears and I nearly purred.<br/>“Evening, Kakashi.” I murmured, looking to my side to see the masked, copy-cat ninja. It was a bit of a secret that I had had a fancy for the silver-haired man since I was much younger.<br/>I felt my heart skip a beat as his eye moved away from his book, meeting mine. It made me shiver, the most simple of actions.<br/>My Mother, never explained to me what happened to a vampire when they were hungry at times. Figured it wouldn't happen to me.  Boy was she wrong. At times when a female vampire is hungry and around someone whom they are attracted to they can get very.. aroused and touchy.<br/>“I was just on my way back to my apartment for a bite to eat..” Kakashi began, his nose back in his book. “Busy day. Surprising to see you out here by yourself. Would you like to come with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit and Run ~ Kakashi Hatake Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> So a few years ago I made an OC that was a vampire and It was kinda unoriginal maybe? Lol At least that's what I've been told. 
> 
> This work is a bit older but I still love my old Character, I used her when I wanted to practice my writing and such. So excuse any mistakes please! I hope you enjoy~

It was a Friday night and I had nothing to do. The sun had begun to go down and most people were going home for the night.

Simply put – I was bored. And like most regular people, when someone got bored, they got hungry. This included me, the half-vampire. I was tired of the borrowed blood of animals and I craved something much more... intimate. I had turned twenty in human years, and noticed the attention that it was beginning to bring to me. 

No longer did anyone fear me – they trusted me not to snack on any of their loved ones. And I would never.. without their permission.

–

I droned on for awhile, enjoying the moonlight on my skin, listening to the presten noises of the night, the colors of the stars that scattered across the sky.

“Evening, Kurai.” The smooth voice reached my ears and I nearly purred.

“Evening, Kakashi.” I murmured, looking to my side to see the masked, copy-cat ninja. It was a bit of a secret that I had had a fancy for the silver-haired man since I was much younger. I felt my heart skip a beat as his eye moved away from his book, meeting mine. It made me shiver, the most simple of actions.

My Mother, never explained to me what happened to a vampire when they were hungry at times. Figured it wouldn't happen to me. Boy was she wrong. At times when a female vampire is hungry and around someone whom they are attracted to they can get very.. aroused and touchy.

“I was just on my way back to my apartment for a bite to eat..” Kakashi began, his nose back in his book. “Busy day. Surprising to see you out here by yourself. Would you like to come with me?”

The offer surprised me. I had never seen his apartment before. I just then began to realize that my heart was beating faster, as well as a feeling deep in my stomach, something like anxiety...but not bad?

“I – I would love to!” I finally said, realizing that he was waiting for an answer. “Great!” He replied cheerfully and we began to walk to his home.

*

His apartment was simple, but cozy. It reminded me of my little house on the other side of the village. Since my Mothers' passing I was the only resident other than my pet snake, Doku, who supplied me with the poisons I used.

I sat down at his couch while he dissapeared a moment and came back with tea. I took a cup and thanked him. I felt figdety the entire time he was in the kitchen warming up two bowls of ramen.  
This was the first time in a long time I had felt like this and acted on it. Normally being able to control my lust and hunger.

'What if this is a terrible idea and he rejects me? What if he thinks I'm a creep and never wants to speak to me again or goes to the Hogake?' I breathed deeply, trying to calm the mixed feelings I was beginning to have. Surely Kakashi wouldn't do something bad if he didn't agree with me? What's the worst that could happen? 'He could say no!' A voice pitched from the back of my mind and I mushroomed sighed.

“Hope you're hungry!” He announced a moment after, carrying a tray with two large bowls of Beef ramen. I grinned, I could easily eat both of those myself if you knew me, but one would be plenty for tonight.. I turned to look at him and my mouth dropped open. He no longer wore his regular jacket, but doned a dark navy tank top that matched his mask and headband(which he still wore), and a pair of dark pants. I could see the muscles beneath the slim fabric and my thoughts before comepletely flew from my mind.

He flipped on his TV, though I doubt either of us was really watching. He ate his food quick enough to where I didn't even get to see under his mask!

But I shrugged it off and ate a bit more slowly, enjoying the warmth of the broth while idly glancing at the TV while he flipped through his book. I admired his strong jaw and shoulders, taking in his features in a way I had never had the chance to do so before.

Come to think of it, I had never really been alone with Kakashi.

“Something on your mind?” He asked me.

“Hm?” I murmured in a daze. “You've been staring at me for the past ten minuets.. You've let your ramen go cold.. Very uncharacteristic of you.”

I looked down at the half full bowl and bit my lower lip. He was right, I had barely touched it.

“Oh, I don't know..” I started. “Had a big lunch, I suppose.”

He nodded and flipped another page. I looked at the TV, It was some Drama that you would have to have followed from the beginning to understand. I rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind.  
I read over his shoulder, the book seemed like any other romance novel, filled with drama and.. other adult activities. “So this is what always has your attention...” I murmured beside his ear.

He turned slightly, but only nodded. “Doesn't seem like all that much to me.” I teased mischievously.

“Oh really?” He asked.

“Really.”

“And why is that?”

“I just find it hard to believe that a girl would find something like.. that compelling! I hope you aren't taking tips from this book.” I retorted, grinning.

“Hn.” Was all I heard for that moment. And then a few short moments after that he closed his book(after marking his place).

I gasped, suddenly being pressed against the couch, Kakashi's weight over me. He held my wrists and I could tell he was smirking beneath his mask. His eye held mine and for that moment, I was breathless, all lust and hunger and any other feelings gone. His nose nuzzled down from my cheek to my neck, kissing through the cloth of his mask. 'Blasted thing..' I thought, enjoying the sweet affection much more than I would have thought.

I gasped as his hands released my wrists and he held himself up, pulling up from the nuzzles to look at me teasingly. “Still think that this book is no good?”

I paused “That was from the book?”

“Chapter 14.” He said cheekily and climbed off of me reaching for his book. I hissed, a bit miffed and whispered “Shadow bending” and a shadow from a nearby lamp pulled the book through the air to my grasp.

“Hey!” Kakashi complained reaching for it.

“Nope! I don't think so!” He tried grabbing closer, leaning in way past personal space. I leaned up stretching my arm. But he was taller so I gave up and a shadow took hold of the book holding it high above both of our grasps.

“That's not fair!” Kakashi wined. I chuckled “You do know about how my fire mixes with my shadow too, right? Wouldn't it just be a shame if something happened to your poor book?” I faked a pout and his eye widened. “Give it back!”

“Why should I?” I countered, narrowing my eyes. “After such a mean stunt you just pulled..”

“Fine! What do you want?” He asked.

I smirked, “Close your eyes.” He seemed hesitant but he did.

I lowered the book to a side table and leaned close to Kakashi, breathing in his scent. I could see him shiver as my lips hovered over his neck, even covered by the clothing he wore. I kissed and I could hear him take a sharp inhale of breath. I chuckled and nuzzled up his jawline, nipping gently occasionally, using great self control not to chow down as soon as my lips touched his neck.

His hands twitched and I knew he wanted to touch me. And so I let him. “Open your eyes.” I whispered a moment later. My cloak no longer worn, showing off the skin that it usually covered.

“Kurai..” He whispered. The sound of my name from his lips sent shivers down my spine. “Kakashi..”

Our lips crashed together. My eyes widened. I didn't even see him take off his mask! He was gorgeous. I kissed him back passionately, running my hands through his silver locks of hair. Touching and grinding, moans and sounds of pleasure from both sides whenever something.. special was brushed agaisnt. The kiss seemed to last forever but soon we drew apart, panting for breath.

“I had no idea you felt this way, Kurai.” Kakashi said, once he had caught his breath. “Mmhmm..” I murmured, kissing his now exposed neck while one hand caressed his chest and the other still running through his hair.

“I.. -groans- have been admiring you for awhile and-” He was cut off as I straddled his hips, pressing his back to the couch. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked and I nodded to him, suckling gently at a spot on his neck that made him squirm.

“Kakashi... I want you. All of you.” I whispered. My teeth had been extended the entire time and I think he knew what I meant. He gave a swift nod and a nuzzled myself in the crook of his neck, placing a soft kiss before piercing his skin with my razor sharp fangs.

–

I woke up the next morning under Kakashi's arm. We never left the couch, even after things got a bit crazy the night before.

My heart began to beat faster, a deep blush spreading across my cheeks at just the thought of what had taken place. Just the noises he made in particular as he..

A cold feeling settled over the warmth. Now that my hunger and lust were taken care of, would I still feel the same?

Should I even consider being with Kakashi if that was what he wanted? Could a half-vampire and a human match?

Bad memories of my parents pricked at my mind and I had to push them away.

Maybe it would be a one time thing. But did I truly want that?

I slipped out from under his arm and searched for my cloths for my cloths among the heap. I got dressed as quickly as I could and slipped on my cloak.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder. “Leaving so soon?”

I tensed up and breathed a deep breath “Yeah.. I've got some.. work to do.” I lamely offered and he let me go. I turned to look at him. I winced at his expression, it seemed in between sad and hopeful. “Would you like to get some dinner with me tonight? Maybe see a movie or something?” He asked and I shrugged while walking over to the door. “Yeah, maybe. I'll see you later Kakashi.”

“See you.” He murmured leaning in for a kiss. I bit my lower lip and placed a quick peck to his cheek and slipped out without another word.

–

A few days blurred past. I did small odds and ins around the village, there being no serious missions available for me at the moment.

“Hey Kurai!” I heard from behind me on my walk to my home. I turned and saw Sakura. “Hello Sakura-chan.” I greeted her with a smile.

“Hey! How have you been?”

“Eh, Alright.”

“I've been super busy with being a new medical nin. It's hard work, but definitely worth it.” She said.

I smiled at her. “Good, Sakura. I know you do well with healing.”

We arrived at my house and I invited her in for some White Peach Tea. She sat at my dining table and took small sips while I cooked us some Ramen.

“So what can I do for ya?” I asked her, surprised to see her. She never really came over for visits. We hardly ever talked much to be honest.

I sat a bowl down in front of her and one for myself. “Oh... Well..” Sakura began awkwardly. “I was wondering if you knew anything about Kakashi?”

“What do you mean?' I asked, setting down my tea mid-sip.

“Well, He hasn't been much of himself lately..” Sakura said. “He doesn't seem sick or anything.. just seems like he's in a funk or something.”

I let out a sigh of relief to myself and faked a smile. “Maybe he just needs to go out on a mission!” I offered cheerfully.

“Yes.. Maybe.. Well, Thank you for the tea and ramen it was good!” Sakura said as she left.

I sat at the table for a long moment, staring at the left over tea in my glass. I saw my reflection and growled, teeth and all.

Was it my fault Kakashi was unhappy? I did kind of hit and run... but he surely understands the issue of being with something that is not the same as himself.. doesn't he?  
I sighed and cleaned up the mess.

*

“The four of us?” I asked, skeptically. It wasn't that big of a mission, just to retrieve a scroll from someone in the land of Grass. Tsunade was sending Naruto, Sakura and I.. as well as Kakashi. I hid the blush from my cheeks and tried not to look at him as Tsunade explained the mission.

“But why all of us?” Sakura asked.

“Don't question it. Just get going!” barked The Hokage, seemingly barried in paper work. No one questioned it again.

Everyone was packed and ready to go in a few short minuets and stood at the entrance of the Village.

Everyone looked to Kakashi who didn't even have his nose in his book. “What?” He asked.

“Your squad leader, sensai.” Sakura reminded him and he blinked, nodded and took off. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged, I sighed and started following Kakashi.

Trees buzzed by as we leaped from tree to tree, it would take a few days itself to get to the Land of Grass and hopefully only a day or two to locate the scroll, if we were lucky enough. I would be able to scent the man eventually, luckily enough there was was a cut piece of clothing he had left behind, cut by something, his blood was still on it.

I sighed as I saw Naruto try to talk to Kakashi, but was unable to get more than a few words out of him.

It was going to be a long few days..

–

We had set camp up that night, pitching up four tents. I started up a fire and we ate in silence. We had just arrived in the Land of Grass and so far, I had no sign of the man who had the scroll at all.

Sakura and Naruto went off to their own seperate tents for the night. We were hidden well, but the trees opened up to the night. I could see colorful variations of stars, where the normal human eye could only see the white speckles.. beautiful either way.

I looked down, feeling the stare of Kakashi. “What?” I asked, throwing up a wall to hide from the guilt.

“You.. what happened, Kurai?” He asked.

My heart beat faster, I didn't know what to do, did I tell him the truth and beg him to take me into his arms? Could we handle that?

I panicked.

“I used you.” Came out of my mouth. 'IDIOT!' I cursed myself as his visable eye widened.

“You what..?”

I wanted to take the words back and I wondered if I had made the wrong choice. “I was hungry and in need of a lay,” I sniffed, faking a sense of uncare.

Kakashi was quiet for a moment, seeming to let this set in. He shook his head and stood, leaving to his tent without another word.

I let out a groan and fell to my back on the grass covered ground, watching the dying embers, feeling like a piece of shit.

There was a pain in my chest and I groaned, curling up. It was my fault. I shouldn't have but I did and I hurt him bad... I didn't know how to fix it. I wanted nothing more than to just curl up next to him and sleep in his strong arms.

I sat myself up and stood looking at his tent. It would be so easy to just walk in and admit the truth. But something was keeping me back. Fear or lack of trust... I didn't know.

A sudden scent reached my nose. It was distant, but it matched the blood from the clothing left behind. I paused, should I wake the others or go after it myself? Surely it was only one Ninja and any of us could take care of it. I also didn't know if whoever it was would be in the area long enough if I didn't go now.

I shook my head and took off in the direction of the scent.  
–  
I was panting, bleeding from a wound to my shoulder. It was an ambush, the ninja had hired others to protect him.

“Stupid!” I hissed at myself, sticking in the shadows, thankfully away from sight. I had managed to take down at least four of the men myself, but I had no idea how many were left. Or where the man with the scroll was hiding.

I sent silent prayers to the others to realize something was wrong. I had been gone for at least four hours.

I was incredibly lucky the spear that I had been impaled with hit my shoulder, any closer and I would have been in a lot of trouble.

A lot of my Chakra was gone and I had a lot of blood loss but I held up a sign and summoned a close. She looked to me “Go back to the camp and tell Kakashi what's happened. Hurry!” I whispered and she nodded, disappearing in a cloud of shadows.

“There you are!” I heard a voice and suddenly I was blasted out of the tree with a large gust of wind.

“Damn!” I hissed and stuggled to land on my feet.

Three other Ninja stepped from the forest and stood beside the one who had attacked me.

“You took out a large number of our group. I'd say that's pretty impressive.. but I think you're just about done.” He sneered and pointed another spear at me.

I growled, my teeth and nails extending. “I think you're a fool then!” I yelled leaping at the three, slashing with my claws. They dodged and turned back.

“Nice try, vampling.” The leader sneered. I hissed and slashed out again, only this time four claw marks formed in shadows followed, shooting towards them. I managed to slice one of the others legs, hearing a satisfying yelp of pain.

The leader glared at me and threw the spear, I dodged last moment and it pierced the ground. I bared my fangs and went to leap at him.

I yelped, not being able to move. I looked down seeing the spear had caught my pants leg. “Damn!” I cursed and struggled to release myself.

Ripping my pants leg, I was finally able to move freely.

There was a sudden searing pain in my chest. I coughed and tasted blood. Blinking I looked down, seeing another spear impaled through my chest. “W-What?” I tried to say though my own blood and turned seeing the Ninja I had hit with my claws now standing beside his leader. My gaze was growing fuzzy but I forced myself not to pass out. “You're done for, monster.” He spat.

“Kurai!!” Naruto's voice was the first I heard, of course he was at the front of the others.

I stumbled, my legs not wanting to hold me up. I took hold of the spear and hissed at the burn. Was this silver?

I pulled with all my might and tossed the blood-covered spear to the side, panting, my vision cloudy. “You missed.” I growled but was loosing a lot of blood. I needed to feed and soon or I was going to be done for anyway.. I'm just happy they weren't three inches closer.

I slumped, falling to my side. “Kurai!” I heard, my heart began to beat fast, hopeful. Kakashi held my shoulders and lifted me up, looking at me desperately. “Are you okay?”

“I-I've lost a lot of blood.” I croaked, trying to sit up further but he held me firmly.

“I thought that would have killed you.” He whispered.

The faintest grin appeared on my face “He missed my heart.”

Kakashi visably let out a relieved breath. He tore down the neck of his top and brought me closer to his neck “Drink.”

“Kakashi I-”

“Know! I can't loose.. just drink.”

I hesitantly nodded and my fangs sunk into the flesh of his neck. Kakashi grunted, twitching as I took enough of his lifeblood to restore my health. But as I did I could feel his emotions, concern, worry, heartbreak, confusion, compassion, all of it mixed up at once and it swirled with mine.

It only took a moment after my lips left his neck that the wound on my shoulder and chest began to heal themselves.. but I would be left with two scars.

“Kakashi, look, I'm -”

“Maybe it should wait.” Kakashi said, pulling his shirt back up and helping me to my feet. Sakura and Naruto had the three ninja tied up and pretty badly beaten.

“Where's the scroll?” Sakura demanded.

“I'm not saying!” The Leader spat.

“Step aside.” I muttered to Sakura and walked passed Kakashi.

The Ninja looked up at me and his eyes widened for a moment, “So you're alive?”

“Seems like it..” I said emotionless.

“Do you think I'm really going to tell you where the scroll is? That pathetic man didn't know just what he had stolen, It's mine now!”

That meant one less person we had to deal with.

I kneeled down and looked the man in the eyes. He froze. I tucked the strands of hair behind my ear, my white cat-eye fixed on his. And just like that I had him, it was easy to tell he had a very low will power if it were to work so easily. “Where is it?”

“It's...” droned the ninja, his eyes dazed. “It's in a cave about a half mile up ahead to the North.”

“Thank you.” I stood up, covering my eye and released him.

He blinked and seemed to realize what he had just done. “You bit-!”

Sakura knocked the three guys out, leaving them tied up. “What should we do with them?”

“We could just kill em.” I offered, spitting at him. The three gave me looks. “What! I could have died!”

Kakashi shrugged, “We take them with us. They'll be the Hokage's problem.”

–  
We got back to the village in record time, hardly taking many breaks. Especially with the three Ninja. But when we got there we dropped off the scroll and the Ninja and went our seperete ways. Naruto for food and Sakura for.. whatever it is she does.

I headed straight home. The first thing I did was make some Peach Tea and climb into a very hot bath.

I drank my tea and soaked, seeing the scars for the first time. They weren't so bad, but I doubt they would fade any time soon.

I climbed out of the tub and dried off, dressing in my night cloths.

*Knock Knock* Came from the other room so I put my still damp hair up in a ponytail and walked to the door.

“It's kind of late and I just got back from a mission so- Oh! Kakashi.. Come inside.” I invited and he nodded walking in.

We moved to the couch “Would you like a drink or something? I could make some tea.”

 

“No thank you, Kurai.”

We sat down next to each other and for a long few moments it was quiet.

“Kakashi..” I finally whispered, my face pink and my heart beating faster than I have ever felt before. “I'm sorry. I lied to you. The other night, I didn't just use you. I thought maybe I did for awhile.. but then I remember how you made me feel. How you make me feel. And what the idea of kissing you makes me feel and I realize that thats not true. And I think.. I think that I love you.”

He didn't say anything for a moment or two and I began to worry.

I turned to look at him. I felt his soft lips press softly to mine. I felt my heart almost stop and I smiled into the kiss, pressing back with all the emotion I could ever muster.

His hand rested on my cheek and the kiss lasted for just a few fleeting moments but it felt like so much more.

As he drew back, he smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead. “I love you too, Kurai.” He whispered, embracing me to his chest. I barried myself deep into him and breathed in his familiar scent.

“Be mine?” He asked.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!~ 
> 
> ♥


End file.
